1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode lead of a pacemaker and a pacemaker using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A pacemaker is an electronic therapeutic device that can be implanted in living beings such as humans. The pacemaker includes a pulse generator and an electrode lead. The pulse generator is used to emit a pulsing current via the electrode lead to stimulate a diseased organ such as a human heart to work normally.
The electrode lead usually includes a lead wire made from metal or alloy. However, a mechanical strength and toughness of the lead wire decreases with the diameter. The fierce seizure suffered by a patient or normal activities of the patient may cause damage to the implanted electrode lead, or the electrode lead may even be broken. Therefore, a working life of the electrode lead of the pacemaker will decrease, threatening the safety of the patient.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electrode lead of a pacemaker which has good mechanical strength and toughness, notwithstanding small physical size, to improve the working life of the electrode lead and the pacemaker.